<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>“The thought of losing you scares me.” by SomePiece</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28835403">“The thought of losing you scares me.”</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomePiece/pseuds/SomePiece'>SomePiece</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Flufftember 2020 [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Piece</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>3rd person pov, Canon Compliant, Comfort, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Nightmares</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:33:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>763</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28835403</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomePiece/pseuds/SomePiece</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little fluffy ficlet, based on the prompt in the title. Part of Flufftember challenge I was running on my blog.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Donquixote Doflamingo/Original Female Character(s), Donquixote Doflamingo/Reader, Donquixote Doflamingo/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Flufftember 2020 [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2114109</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>66</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>“The thought of losing you scares me.”</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He must had been screaming, because he woke up with his throat so sore he almost couldn’t breath. Doflamingo fought for air with invisible demons clenching his lungs. In desperation he was hitting his own chest time after time, with open palm and such power he knew he would have red marks all over his torso. Wheezing and tapping sounds echoed through the bedroom, drowning out her calm breath. She shifted in sleep, rolled on her back and opened eyes, confusion and dreams still lingering on her face.</p>
<p>“Doffy?” She nudged him as he finally took a shaky breath. He silenced her with one gesture and reached for the bottle on the nightstand. Water. He hoped for at least brandy, but any liquid would do. He took a few gulps, choking on the last one and almost spitting everything. </p>
<p>She waited, not sleepy anymore, but wary and uneasy. Doflamingo felt her heavy gaze as he poured the remains of water on his head and chest. As if cold streams could wash away the image he saw. As if anything could make him forget.</p>
<p>He knew he wouldn’t sleep anymore. Groaning and pushing away the wet sheets, he sprung out of the bed, cool air of the night making him shiver. He grabbed the first piece of clothing he could reach and wrapped it around hips. As usually he didn’t care about being naked, now he somehow felt out of place with everything uncovered in front of her.</p>
<p>“What’s wrong?” She tried her luck once again, but Doflamingo couldn’t find words nor courage to look at her. The images… He furiously rubbed face, nails sinking in skin and leaving yet other marks. No, he couldn’t remember. He didn’t want to remember. </p>
<p>Nightmares weren’t anything new for him, since he could remember he had been waking up screaming and covered in cold sweat. Sometimes he had peace for months, sometimes he couldn’t get a single night without bad dreams for so long only drugs and exhaustion could guarantee him some sleep. Those had been dreams of the past though, sporadically about Corazon, but mostly of his childhood, of days of pain, hunger and despair. As bad as they were, he was used to them. He knew how to shake them off. </p>
<p>But never before he had nightmares about her.</p>
<p>Doflamingo rifled through drawers and pockets, but didn’t even know what he was looking for. Instinct told him to get his thoughts and hands busy - everything to avoid her. But her eyes were still piercing his back, like hot-red needles hammered into his spine, vertebra after vertebra.</p>
<p>“Doffy.” Her voice was like a soothing balm. “Was it a nightmare? Please, come back to bed.”</p>
<p>He didn’t even know why he listened to her. Did those images make him so weak, so vulnerable? He dropped on the mattress, back to her, face hidden in hands. She kneeled behind him, her small and gentle hands rubbing circles on his tense muscles. </p>
<p>“Try to relax,” she whispered and started working over knots of stress, on his back and shoulders. He indeed tried, her humming and silent breath, her patient fingers soothing him and lulling him into balance… But whenever he wanted to turn and face her, images were back and stinging under his eyelids. What was happening to him?</p>
<p>Impatient and enraged with his weakness he pushed her down and pinned her. Startled by the sudden switch of mood (Name) froze underneath him, widening eyes in a mix of fear and confusion. Fear…</p>
<p>The same fear he saw on her face in the dream. Why did it feel so painful?</p>
<p>Doflamingo crashed on her, almost crushing her under his weight.</p>
<p>“Doffy, what-”</p>
<p>“Shush. Don’t say anything.”</p>
<p>Usually it was her who laid on his chest, but Doffy desperately needed to listen to her heart. This time more carefully, with the size difference in mind, he made himself comfy and rested head on her bosom. </p>
<p>“The thought of losing you scares me.” It slipped from him when she gathered courage and started playing with his locks. For a mere second her fingers stopped. And so the world stopped for Doflamingo. His breath, his heartbeat, his thoughts - everything paused, as if he needed confirmation from her to live again.</p>
<p>“You flatter me, young lord.” Her words brought him back to senses, her tender touch slowly cleared his thoughts.</p>
<p>“I meant it.” Their eyes met and Doffy realised he wasn’t wearing his glasses. For the first time they looked at each other with no barrier between them.</p>
<p>And somehow… It felt right.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you so much for reading! If you liked it, I'll really appreciate, if you leave a kudo and/or a comment (*˘︶˘*).｡.:*♡</p>
<p>This was written for a request on my writing tumblr some-piece. I encourage you to visit it, since I'm far more active there. And from time to time I am open for requests ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>